New Year, New Rachel
by MsAms
Summary: After a loss at Nationals and her girlfriend breaking up with her Rachel decides that she is sick of living her life for everyone else so her new motto is New year, New Rachel. Rachel/Santana and Brittany/Quinn
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hi guys,**

**I am back again with a new story. I thought I would see if I could do a little Pezberry. Please know that I have no Beta so all mistakes are mine. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Glee and its characters do not belong to me.**

**Ms Ams**

**Chapter One**

Hmm senior year Rachel thinks as she walks through the halls of McKinley, She has manages to avoid the glee club till now and boy were they in for a shock New Year, new Rachel. No longer will she be everyone's door mat, no longer will she live her life to please others. They think she is a selfish egomaniacal control freak when all she was trying to do was help them to live up to their true potential. Well, no more. Uh uh from now on they were on their own. Now it is time to look out for number one. From now on she does what she wants, when she wants. And if they don't like it then they can stick it straight up their….

"Hey Rach. Wow you look really hot." Finn says as Rachel arrives at her locker where the large boy had been awaiting for her. "Not that you don't always but it's just uhhh… different." He says taking in Rachel's Blood red sleeveless shirt with a plunging neckline to her black figure hugging jeans with a silver belt and knee high black boots.

"Thank you Finn." Rachel says rolling her eyes seriously this boy is dense he had been trying to get Rachel to go out with him since sophomore year. "If you will excuse me Finn I have somewhere I need to be."

" Well you see I just wanted to…" He starts but was interrupted when a red, white and black blur shoulder barges him in the side.

"Hey Finncompetent, the lady said she has an elsewhere to be. So why don't you take the hint she has been trying to give you for years and save yourself the bucket loads of embarrassment I will onloads on you and run along or in your case roll along.. doughboy." Santana says crossing her arms over her ample cleavage while glaring at Finn so hard he is sure that she could burst into flame just from the intense fire burning in her coal black eyes.

" Look Satan.." Finn Says until her see that Santana isn't even looking at him but the dark haired diva beside him.

" Well as fun as this has been I am afraid I have more important things to do than stand here and listen to the two of you bitch at each other so if you will both be so kind as to move I will be on my way." Rachel says her full lips pulled into a tight line as she narrows her eyes as the Latina steps in front of her.

"We need to talk Berry". Santana says almost backing Rachel into her locker.

"I believe we said everything we needed to after nationals Santana. To resurrect that conversation would be the same as accepting a date with Finn her completely useless because we all know that it would go nowhere fast and a complete waste of my precious time. So if you will excuse me. I don't know about the two of you but I for one do not want to be late for class." Rachel says as she goes to side step around Santana but the other dark haired girl just follows her leaving Finn to stare after them.

" Oh I beg to differ Berry I have a lot to say seeing as how you seemed to drop off the map after break started." Santana says as they walk into Rachel's chemistry class waving to her blond best friend in the front row.

"Oh for heaven sake." She huffs Rachel huffs as she turns to the other girl. "I am sure you have more you want to say, the point is Santana that I don't want to want to hear it." Rachel says turning her back to the frustrated girl to go and sit next to Brittney as the teacher arrives.

"Miss Lopez I do believe that you are not a member of my class please run along and stop harassing my students." Miss James says as Santana stomps foot.

"This isn't over Berry." Santana says as she turns and walks away.

"That not what you said before Tana." Rachel whispers to herself before straightening her spine and composes herself ready to learn.

" Oh Rachie I missed you so much. San and I have been such sad Pandas since Finn kissed you at Nationals and San Broke up with you. And I know Quinn misses you even though she would never admit it. "Brittany says shaking her head at the thought of her blond girlfriend. "Where did you go Rach. I went to your house every day until your dads asked me to stop."

"I'm sorry Britt. I missed you too. I went to my Aunts house in New York during the break. I only came home yesterday in time for school." Rachel says quietly patting the blonde's hand purposely avoiding the subject of her now ex girlfriend.

"But Rach, I know you miss San. I can see how much you still love her. She still loves you Rachel, she is just scared." Brittany says frowning when Rachel pulls her hand away.

"Miss Pierce, do you have something you would like to share with the class?" Miss James asks with an arched brow.

"No Miss." Brittany says lowering her eyes as Miss James turns back to the black board. "Rach.."

"Britt I am sorry, it's over that is all there is too it, so drop it. Now please, can we concentrate? I really don't want to get in to any more trouble today." Rachel says pleading to her friend unable to be mean to the usually happy blond.

'"Sure Rachel.' Brittany says in a small voice. But please don't stop being my friend because of everything that happened. I love you Rachie bear." Brittany says not looking at the girl.

"Love you too Britt Bear." Rachel says leaning over to kiss the blondes cheek wishing that Santana would be so honest. Well glee is going to be interesting today.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Next installment**

**Glad you are enjoying the story.**

**Thanks for all of the great reviews.**

**MsAms**

**Chapter Two**

Rachel Berry hurries down the hallway to her locker trying to pump herself up for glee which she really wasn't looking forward to when a scary blond attached herself to her side.

" Hey hobbit." Quinn says as they both arrive at Rachel's locker.

"Quinn so lovely to see you. To what do I owe the pleasure of you radiant company?" Rachel says rolling her eyes at the blond. Really can she not do something as simple as go to her locker in peace.

"ohh someone learned the art of sarcasm, about damn time Man hands." Quinn says leaning against the locker beside Rachel as she watches the brunette girl literally throw her books inside. "Thought you were a neat freak treasure trail, that's not very orderly."

"Fuck off Quinn. I don't have time to deal with your insecure bullshit today." Rachel says as glares at the blond.

"Ouch Midget, kiss you girlfriend with that mouth." Quinn says with a dark smirk, jumping in freight when Rachel slams the locker door closed with surprising strength.

" I Suppose I would if I had one Tubbers but seeing as I don't then I guess I will have to put my mouth to good use by telling you to back the fuck off me and let me go about my business." Rachel hisses taking a step toward the shocked blond. " Furthermore…"

"Streisand my office. Now." Sue Sylvester says as she grabs Rachel by the arm and almost drags the fuming brunette and deposits her in the visitors chair in front of the coach's desk.

"You have spunk Berry. I admire that in a member of the lollipop guild." Coach says and holds up a hold to stop the stream of indignant babble that she knows will come of the tiny girl's mouth. " Now while I have to say it gave me a little tingle to see the look on Juno's face as you prepared to rip her a proverbial new one I have to ask. Are you crazy?"

"Coach…" Rachel starts only to be interpreted again.

"That wasn't actually a question because I know as well as you do that without Sandbags on your side now Fabray has free rein on you. Not that Pierce will let her do much. But alas enough about your apparent death wish. I have a mission for you." Sue says

"What is it?" Rachel says sighing in defeat.

" Tomorrow McKinley will be getting a new student. An old friends daughter and I am entrusting you to show her the ropes, she is from L.A and was popular at her old school so I thought it would be better to start the day off with a new potential friend." Sue says a clear challenge in her steely gaze.

"Why me coach? I am at the bottom of the social ladder. A loser if you will. What could I possibly have to offer this girl apart from instant loserdom and a slushy facial every day?" Rachel asks really not seeing why the coach would want this for the new student.

"Well you see Berry I have a feeling your little attitude change has already started making people see you differently and dare I say it you and Jamie have a few things in common." Sue says

"What could a popular girl from Los Angeles possibly have in common with me?" Rachel asks interested now.

"Well for starters she loves singing and is very good if I do say so myself, she has two mothers and is gay herself and is a bit of a badass. " Sue says as she see's recognition dawn on Rachel's face. "Starting to sound familiar.

"Please tell me you are talking about Jamie Sinclair." Rachel says as it dawns on her that Sue could possibly be talking about her very first girlfriend from singing camp when Rachel was twelve until it was time to go home and Sue herself has shown up to retrieve Jamie for her mother's although parted the girls still kept in constant contact even spending the occasional weekend at AUNTY SUE'S.

"That's right mighty munchkin her mothers have bother recently accepted jobs here and your girl will pick you up from your house in the morning."

"What about her girlfriend Jenna." Rachel asks a little peeved that her friend had kept this important news from her but also excite to see the girl again. Jamie was very much in love with Jenna and the girl had moved in with Jamie and her family after her father had kicked her out after finding the two girls in bed together.

"Jamie and her mother Tess arrive tonight and Jenna and her other mother Heidi arrive in two weeks." Sue says with a smile.

"Oh my god coach, I am so excited." Rachel says beaming at the blond woman behind the desk.

"I thought you would be. Now get the hell out of my office, you are late for the retched little glee club Tell the borrowers in Williams hair I say hello." Sue says with a wicked smile as Rachel rose from her chair and made her way to the door. "Oh and Rachel." She says and Rachel turns with a raised eyebrow and the use of her actual name. "It's good to see some of the old Berry spark back about you. Remember you are better than everyone in that little so called glee club, do not let them bring you down. Shine like the star I know you are. Now get out your happy glow is blinding me." Sue says dismissing the girl with a wave of her hand.

" Thank you Aunty Sue." Rachel says sweetly looking at her watch." Oh Shoot am so late. Later Gater." She says as she sprinted out the door already late for glee. Oh hell what can the do she thinks as she slows down to a fast walk.

Sue watches Rachel leave with a smile on her face. Her tiny terror was back and glee club wouldn't know what hit them. Good luck with that one William she thinks with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Here is another chapter just because I was in the mood.**

**Chapter Three**

You know that feeling you get how you just know people were just talking about you when you walk into a room and everyone stops and stares at you? Well that is what happens to Rachel when she walks into the choir room. Twelve sets of eyes zero in on her as she walked comes the door.

"Rachel. How lovely of you to join us." Kurt says with a sneer. Rachel Just rolls her eyes and walks to the seat that is set slightly away from everyone it also happens to be the only one that is free.

"Oh you guys saved me a seat, how lovely." Rachel says as she sits down crossing her legs and turning to give her full attention to Mr. Shuester.

"Rachel you are late, that isn't like you." Mr. Shuester says looking at the girl with a barely contained smirk which he hopes looks like a smile but in Rachel's eyes it IS a smirk, one she would quite happily smack of his self satisfied constantly late face.

"My apologies Mr. Shuester. I was waylaid by Coach Sylvester. If you would like to check with her I am sure she will verify my whereabouts." Rachel says maintaining eye contact.

"Why the heck were you talking to her? Are you her little spy now?" Mercedes asks leaning forward in her seat.

"I am no one's spy, Coach Sylvester simply informed me that we will be getting a new student tomorrow and asked me if I could show her around campus." Rachel says getting a little bored.

" She ASKED you, Sue Sylvester doesn't ask anyone anything. She orders." Mr. Shuester says shocked.

"See I told you see is a spy, her and Sue are cooking up something. She is trying to get back at us for asking her to step down as co captain after she made us lose nations." Kurt says in a huff.

"ASKED me to step down. You all voted me out and it was not my fault, Finn kissed ME. I don't see any of you being mad at him. "Rachel says tightly starting to get a little mad.

"Well if you hadn't of been leading him on then he wouldn't have thought he had a chance." Santana says filing her nails pretending to look uninterested, but inside she was gutted and she knew that she had just made her case so much worse.

"Yeah." Finn says and quickly looks the other way as Rachel shoots a glare at him.

"You know what? Fine? I am the bad guy. Everything is my fault." Rachel says sitting back in her seat crossing her arms so that she doesn't do something she will regret.

" Now Rachel there is no need to be so dramatic." Mr. Shuester says

"Dramatic! I will…" Rachel says and stops herself taking a deep breath to calm herself and everyone looks at her and waits for the explosion that isn't coming. "Once again my apologies Mr Shyster I mean Shuester. Please continue after all this meeting started 30 minutes ago I am sure a lot was discussed."

"Well yes. Now we all know that regionals will be coming up soon and with the New Year we will be holding auditions tomorrow. Now with that all said and done who would like to ring in the school year with a song." Mr. Shuester says looking about the room and everyone watching as one by one they all put their heads down obviously not prepared until her turns to Rachel who had some point started writing in a small notebook not paying attention.

"Rachel how about you?" Mr. Shuester asks with a sigh, knowing that the brunette has a plethora of songs she can perform on the fly. As much as he loath to admit it.

"I am sorry Sir. I am sure your new captains have a song that they have been preparing for weeks for just this even along with an uplift speech about how we can get there if we just try. I would not like to spoil their first opportunity to perform and unite this glee club under their abundance of knowledge and passion for performing. I am sure teaming up with you they with lead us in an entirely NEW DIRECTION." Rachel says with a winning smile as she looked at Kurt and Mercedes with an encouraging wave of her hand watching with glee as the two divas both flush with embarrassment while mumbling something under their breath about at least they won't send someone to a crack house which has Rachel narrowing her eyes at the pair making them flush more.

"No, Nothing?" Rachel says tilting her head to the side with a sad smile. "What a pity, well since it looks like this meeting seems to be over as everyone is so grossly under prepared I believe I will take my leave as I have many things to prepare for tomorrow. I hope everyone has a lovely productive afternoon." Rachel says picking up her notebook and walking out of the door leaving twelve very stunned faces behind her thing what the hell.

"What the hell just happened?"Artie says

"Oh yeah, my Jewbro is back." Puck says throwing a fist in the air. "Your all fucked now." He says getting up from his seat and practically dancing from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hi everyone. So sorry I have been MIA but I was taken down by a little devil called pneumonia. Said devil has been spanking me hardcore so I thought I would give you a little update. Sorry it's not my best work but at least it is something.**

**MsAms**

**Chapter Four**

"Rachel Barbra Berry, stop running in the house." Leroy Berry bellows from the foot of the stairs as Rachel comes to an abrupt stop in front of him.

"Leroy Berry! Stop yelling at our daughter." Hiram shouts from behind Leroy with a grin making the taller man jump in fright before turning to his giggling daughter. "Don't you laugh, you have been told not to run down the stairs? We don't need any more broken limbs around here Missy. Now what has you in such a rush?"

"I am just excited Dad's." Rachel says with a grin and her eyes light up as the doorbell rings. "And I have a surprise for you."

"Oh my is it Santana? Have you two gotten back together? I have missed that surly, foul mouthed cheerio." Leroy says almost running to the front door opening it so fast he almost swung it off the hinges.

"Hey Papa B did you miss me." A husky voice came from the doorway.

"Lord have mercy. Get in here kid." Leroy says as he pulls the young girl into the room by her arm. Hiram gasps as a tall girl with long blond hair comes into view and squeals as he recognizes his daughter's very first girlfriend Jamie.

"Oh Sweetheart, what are you doing here?' He says as he opens his arms to the young woman with tears in his eyes. "It has been way too long."

"Oh H, the Mom's got a job offer here so we are here to stay. And it has been like a month tops." Jamie says pulling away from the dramatic man with a giggle turning to Rachel arching blond brows at the brunette standing there with crossed arms. "What, no love Blue."

"Nope." Rachel says crossing her arms tighter. "You held out on me. The first time you are in town for like a year and I had to find out from Aunt Sue that you are moving here."

"Well that is the thing with surprises Blue they get kind of spoilt if someone finds out. Now give me a hug before I take it."" Jamie says looking at the Diva with a pout holding out her arms.

"Fine and they say I am a drama queen." Rachel says with a smile moving into her friend's arms. "I am so glad you are here Jam Jam. "

"Me too Blue, Me too." Jamie says hold the smaller girl just a little tighter. "Now please remind me again whose butt I am kicking because I have been waiting years for this opportunity and I am not gonna let it go to waste. Who is up first? Lopez? Or Hudson?"

"Now listen here missy there will be no kicking of any butts. We love Santana even if she is too scared to come out and that Hudson boy really isn't worth it." Hiram says as Rachel pulls back from her friend. "That being said if Shuester doesn't pull his head out of his I will have no choice but to ram my foot up there."

"Dad!" Rachel says slightly scandalized before she giggles.

"Sorry sweetheart." Hiram says looking at his feet with a smile while Jamie and Leroy look on trying to hide their own grins.

"Ok Peeps. As fun as this has been Blue and I really need to get to school. Wouldn't want to be late on my first day." Jamie says rolling her eyes. If she had anything to do with it she would be staying right here for the remainder of the day and catching up with two of her favorite gays, but she know that aunt Sue will kick HER butt and force her to join the Cheerios like she has been threatening Rachel all these years.

"Of Course you must go. But I expect you and your mother here for dinner tonight." Leroy says and holds up his hand as Jamie goes to speak. "No excuses Kid. Consider it a welcome to town. I will even make your favorite Lasagna."

"Vegan lasagna Daddy?" Rachel says looking up at her father.

"Of course sweetheart I would never try to feed you anything that contains animal by product." Leroy says looking away with a smile.

"Whatever Daddy." Rachel says going to the coat rack by the front door lifting her black coat and shrugging it on as Leroy and Hiram look at each other and start chuckling lightly.

"Wait up what am I missing here?" Jamie says as she follows Rachel to the door.

"Daddy walked in on Santana and I making out in my room before dinner one night and decided to have a little fun at our expense." Rachel says opening the door.

"Uh How?" Jamie asks confused.

"I gave her some of my non vegan lasagna and didn't tell Rachel until I saw them kissing goodbye." Leroy says with a grin.

"It's not funny daddy I threw up for an hour." Rachel whines.

"Ahh but that door now remains open does it not?" Hiram says

"Yeah daddy because you really have to worry about walking in on Santana and I now." Rachel says tugging Jamie out of the door with her.

"this too shall pass my sweet. The two of you will be back to getting your mack on in no time at all. I am sure of it." Hiram says from the door. "And Jamie." He says as the other girl turns to him. "Give em hell sweet pea."

"I give them a week before Jamie has Santana sorted out and our little girl is happy again." Leroy says as he watches the girl pull out of the driveway.

" I hope so honey. But right now all I am worried about is how long before those too come home with their first suspension under their belt. Remember Rachel and Jamie together is spelt T.R.O.U.B.L.E . I feel sort of sorry for that school today." Hiram says closing the front door


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Sorry this has taken so long.**

**I just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews, follows and story favourites.**

**You guys are the best.**

**MsAms**

**Chapter Five**

"Ok Blue, are you ready for this." Jamie says holding out her hand to help Rachel out of her car.

"As I will ever be I suppose." Rachel says with a grimace taking the offered hand and steps out of the car.

"Right, tell me something good that is going to happen today." Jamie says as they turn and make their way across the parking lot.

"Well we have glee club auditions today." Rachel says

"So there should be giggles aplenty then." Jamie says with a smirk

"Well yes. Are you going to audition Jam Jam?" Rachel says looking at her friend curiously. " I mean I would say you are already in but as I am no longer captain that is not my decision to make, but surely they will not be foolish enough to not let you in just because of me.

"Are you fucking with me right now?" Jamie says arching a brow at the smaller girl.

"Language Jam Jam. What is wrong with the Glee club?" Rachel says

"You mean besides the fact that they clearly can't appreciate a true talent when they see it and from what I can tell they all have their heads up their collective asses but apart from that I am sure there is nothing wrong with them." Jamie says as they head through the door of the school ignoring the looks she knew they were getting.

"Jamie please for me." Rachel says as she turns to the other girl pouting fiercely.

"Put the lip away Berry you know that doesn't work on me." Jamie says looking away from the smaller girl on to notice two blondes and a brunette in red, white and black staring at them. " Hmm ok then Blue when are the auditions?"

"Yes." Rachel says jumping up and down a little as they reach her locker unaware of the staring girls. "Thank you Jam Jam. I knew I could count on you. Well today is a short day so we are holding auditions after lunch in the auditorium. Now do you have your map i made up for you?" Jamie nods. "And you are confident that you can find all of your classes." Jamie nods again. "Good. I have to get to class. I am so glad you are here. This year is going to be great. Oh I am so excited." Rachel says grabbing Jamie by the back of the neck and pulling her down so that she can kiss her cheek.

"Well if that doesn't put a target on my back I don't know what will." Jamie mutters to herself as she watches Rachel walk away before she turns to leave herself feeling the heated glares of three cheerios boring into the back of her head.

Later that day at lunch Santana was fuming. Sitting surrounded by her friends and all she could do was watch a certain brunette and blond sitting by themselves across the room giggling like little girls?

"Hey Satan focus here." Kurt says as he waves his hand in front of her face.

"Hummel if you don't get you lady fingers outta my face I will bite them off." Santana says not even turning to acknowledge him.

"It's no use Kurt. She is trying to see if she can make Rachies new girlfriend burst into flames just by glaring at her." Brittney says from her other side making Santana turn to her with a growl.

" She is NOT Rachel's new anything." Santana says through gritted teeth.

"Well it looks like something is going on there. I mean look at that, I haven't seen Berry smile like that since before nationals." Quinn says gesturing to where Rachel had her hand on the new blondes arm and beaming up at her like her use to only do for Santana. "Who the hell is that girl?"

"That is Jamie. Rachel's very first girlfriend and long distance best friend." Santana says remember seeing pictures of the two girls and had always felt slightly jealous of the two but that was fine because the other girl had been in a different state and no immediate threat. Well until now.

"Who ever she is, she is hot as hell. Go Berry." Artie says from the end of the table as Sam gives him a high five.

"Don't make me tip you over Artie. Santana is sitting right here. Have a little tact." Tina says smacking the boy lightly on the arm.

"Tact like at nationals where she broke up with Rachel in front of all of us without listening to her and then ignored her for a week. You may be my Bro San but Rachel is my Jewish American princess and anything that make her happy I am gonna be behind her two hundred percent." Puck says patting Santana on the shoulder before leaving the table to make his way to Rachel and Jamie's table.

"Don't worry about it Santana we all know Berry she is just doing all of this for attention. She will come crawling back to you in no time. Seriously that girl looks like a country hick. We live in Ohio and I haven't seen anything like that before. " Mercedes says gesturing to Jamie's ensemble of black vest, snake skin belt, tight jeans and long black cowgirl boots with a heel.

" She is from L.A" Santana mumbles under her breath only to be ignored when Brittney pipes up.

"Really Mercedes you are so jelly. That girl is smoking hot and if I wasn't completely In love with Quinn and she with me, we both would so totally tap that is a second. Jamie is seriously bangable." Brittney says kissing her girlfriends cheek as she grinned and nodded in agreement.

" Sooo Totally bangable. Look at those legs." Quinn says licking her lips as she watches Jamie stretch her legs and lay them on Rachel's lap making herself comfortable as the other girl laughs. "Hey baby do you think new girl would tell you where she got those boots from."

"I will ask." Brittney says winking at her girlfriend before turning to the group who were just staring at the pair dumbstruck. "What? We are in a relationship. Not dead. As long as its only looking and no touching and my name is the one she screams later it's all good."

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Santana says astonished, her two best friends were checking out the one thing standing between her and the girl she loved admittedly one really hot blonde thing.

"Oh please San. I give Berry shit all the time but you are the one that broke up with her. If you want her, fight for her, otherwise let the midget go." Quinn says waving a dismissive hand at her friend.

" Bu..but you hate Rachel." Tina stutters. "You are always so mean to her."

"I have never hated Rachel i just love getting a rise out of her she is so feisty. Its really cute, like stirring a _Chihuahua_. So I may be mean to her but with few exceptions in the group you guys are horrible to her just because she is better than you and she knows it. I really don't blame her attitude change. In fact I kind of admire her. It's about time she stood up to all of us and looked out for herself." Quinn says looking down her nose at the group focus mainly on Finn, Kurt and Mercedes before standing and holding a hand for her girlfriend. "Come on Britt Britt There is a janitor's closet with our names on it."

"Umm Baby, I think you broke them." Brittany says looking back at the group who were surprisingly just looking down at their laps in shame.

"Good. Is it bad that I am glad that this Jamie girl is here? Maybe a little competition will finally make Santana pull her head out of her ass." Quinn says as they make their way down the hall.

" I Hope so Baby. " Brittany says as she opens the closet door and grabs Quinn's collar and pulls her in after her with a grin. " So about those boot…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"So Blue tell me what to expect? Is there any actual talent in this place beside you and my fine self?" Jamie asks flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder as she turns to look at the shorter girl sitting beside her deep in thought as they waited for the rest of the glee club in the auditorium.

"Of course there is, it's not cool to be in the loser club. So unless they have a real passion for performing I doubt very much if anyone will even audition." Rachel says as she goes through her bag smirking a little when she found her notebook and opened it up to a fresh page on her lap.

"Dude there is cheerleaders and jocks in this club. How can it still be the loser club? Surely they would beef up the cool factor." Jamie says and although she knows the story she can tell Rachel is not really with her at the moment.

"I have told you all of this Jamie. The only people that are here voluntarily are Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Sam. The rest were either blackmailed to be here or sent as spies." Rachel says.

"Maybe at first, but didn't Santana say that Glee was the best part of her day, and that this is the only place she can be her true self."Jamie says poking Rachel in the side knowing the mention of the Latina got her attention.

"Can we please not talk about her right now? I'm really not in the mood." Rachel says with a frown as she starts clicking the pen in her hand. Thinking of the other girl only brings up how much she misses her. School was supposed to distract her because the only places they were out were to her parents and the glee club as they Latina was afraid for Rachel, she was picked on enough for having two gay dads as it was, surely it would be worse if she came out as gay herself. Well that is what Santana thought. Rachel really didn't care. She had learnt to ignore all of the slushies, taunts and name calling. She was her own person and she was not going to apologies for who she is. No Santana was scared for herself, she was co captain of the cheerios and self proclaimed hottest bitch in school she had power and there was no way in hell she was giving that up. Quinn and Brittany could be out and proud because they were cheerios and part of the unholy trinity as they called themselves no one would mess with them. If Santana were to come out with Rachel as her girlfriend the biggest loser in the school could she hold on to that power or would she be right down at the bottom with her.

" . No need to get all moody blue." Jamie says looking from her friend to look at her watch and the only other two people in the room, one was a pretty brunette who was speaking over eagerly to the dreadlocked boy sitting next to her.

"Umm Excuse me ladies" The dreadlocked boy asks as he turn to face them with a pleading expression. "But when are the auditions going to start. The board said 4pm and it is now 4.20pm."

"I am sure..." Rachel starts off only to stop when Mr shuester comes through the doors with the rest of the glee club behind him.

"Ok New Directions let's do this." Mr Shuester say clapping his hands together and motions for the club to take a seat. Finn walked right up to Rachel and went to sit in the seat next to her until she put her bag down and leveled him with a glare that could melt frosty the snow man.

"Do it and you will lose the only thing that allows you to identify as a man." Rachel hiss through gritted teeth missing the grin on the Latina's face behind her as Finn walks away holding his hands in front of his privates.

"Hey new girl are you auditioning? " Mercedes says from in front of her.

"I'm not sure if you guys can handle me yet so I will just have to see." Jamie says to the girl with a look that says I can see exactly what you are and I'm not impressed.

"Whatever." Mercedes says as she turns around in a huff.

"Whatever." Jamie mocks softy cause Rachel to giggle and leans down to whisper in the shorter girl's ear. "How old is she. Five?"

"Four but she is trying for five. That level of maturity is a little high for her." Rachel whispers back causing Jamie to almost choke on the sip of water she had just taken.

"Jesus Blue, give a girl some warning. I nearly gave the four year old a bath." Jamie says as she wipes her mouth and jumps as her cell vibrates in her pocket and grumbles as she pulls it out.

"Is everyone trying to give a bitch a heart attack today or what?" Jamie say and the goes very quite as she reads the text on her cell and then suddenly squeal and starts jumping in her seats excitedly causing everyone to look at her. "Nothing to see here. Mind your business." Jamie says and turns to Rachel with a huge grin and says. "Guess who is coming a week early?"

"Really?" Rachel asks already knowing as she got the same text from the blonde's mother.

" I am so excited." Jamie says wiggling in her seat as she notices Mr Shuester getting up on stage.

"Wow. Did that really just come out of your mouth how very Valley girl of you." Rachel says and Jamie shoves her with a grin as they turn their attention the teacher.

"Welcome everyone. Today we are holding auditions for glee. So without further ado please welcome Joe." Mr Shuester says and quickly walks down the step as the dreadlocked boy from earlier enters the stage with a guitar and starts to sing stereo hearts.

"Umm Rach." Brittany says as she leans forward in her seat to whisper into Rachel's ear. "This Jo Girl is really good but why does she have a tarantella on her head?"

"Britt Joe is a boy, and that is his hair." Rachel whispers back. "Please sit back Britt Britt and listen."

"Ok But the boy really needs to buy a hairbrush." Brittany says leaning back in her seat taking her grinning girlfriend hand as Joe finished singing.

"Well done Joe. We will let you know. Next up is Sugar." Mr Shuester says as Sugar makes her way up to the stage.

"Hi My name is Sugar Motto I have self diagnosed aspersers as I will be singing big spender." Sugar says and gives her queue to the band.

"What the hell is Ass Burgers. And why would you tell people you have it" Mercedes giggles loudly in front until Jaime Kicks the back of her seat and sends her a glared motioning for her to pay attention.

"Pipe down and show some respect." Rachel says with a hiss as a sound came from the stage that could only be described as screeching.

"What the Hell?" Kurt says covering his ears. "Make it stop."

" Ok ah Sugar. That was ahh yes. We will let you know." Mr Shuester says with a grimace as the younger girl leaves with a grin and a wink at Rachel who winks back.

" Mr Shue if you let her in I am gonna have to cut my ears off. Girl is horrible." Mercedes says

"She hit a few really good notes." Tina says trying to be positive. "What do you think Rachel?"

"She has a lot of potential I am sure with some coaching she could have a beautiful voice." Rachel says looking at Mr Shuester, Kurt and Mercedes.

"Yeah Sugar is in my dance class she is great unless you aren't nice to her then her Burgers kick in and she can be really mean." Brittany says nodding her head. "Kind of like you Santana."

"Right so Joe and sugar are in and Rachel will help sugar with her vocals. Way to be a team guys." Mr Shuester says

"I'm sorry sir but that is no longer my job." Rachel says as she and Jamie collect their things and stand up. "I am not a teacher or even a co captain, merely one person on the team of oh so many talented people. So that job falls solely you, Mercedes and Kurt. I am sure between the three of you Sugar will be up to scratch in no time.."

"B-but Rachel you have helped people before." Tina says kind of shocked at how the little diva was behaving. Almost like she didn't care.

"That's right Tina I have. When I was co-captain and my opinion was valued or so I thought it was. As I have said many times now I am merely a member of the team. I will leave all of the teaching to Mr Shuester who IS our teacher and everything else to the co-captains as it is their job. Mine is apparently to sit in the background and save all of your asses from complete humiliation when the need calls for it. Now I wish you all the best of luck and have a lovely afternoon but I have more important things to do with my time." Rachel says as she takes Jamie's hand and once again leaves the club almost speechless.

"Hate to see her go but love to watch her walk away." Puck says tilting his head to the side checking out the girls as they go laughing as Santana smacks him upside his head.

"I have always loved a good Verbal spanking. Especially by Rachel." Quinn says with a smirk


End file.
